Let It snow
by charlieclausengurl2005
Summary: Well i'm not sure wots gonna happen so just read it and find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let it Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this fic

PART 1

It was an unusual day in Mt Thomas. First it was the snow outside that

Surprised everyone the most. All the Heelers except for Tom and have

Course Amy, wanted o out and play in it. Mostly Alex and Jonesy. Alex

and Jonesy were outside the station thinking of an evil plan to get

snow inside of the station without the boss noticing. Alex said to

Jonesy "What about if I go inside and get my spare jumper and we

can put snow in it?" Jonesy replied "Mate, That is the most

stupidest idea I have ever heard of" Alex then said "Well Mr 'I

know everything', how can we get snow in the station then?" The

next minute, Jonesy's girlfriend, Susie, came out of the station,

not realising how cold it was, she started to shiver. She walks over

to Jonesy and snuggles into him. Jonesy says "Hi honey. What's

up?" She says "I'm bloody freezing and I needed someone to

snuggle up to" They then kissed a few times before it turned

passionate. Alex said "Guys, I don't want to see all this lovey

dovey stuff. It's gonna make me sick" And he pretends to throw

up. Jonesy said "You are just jealous aren't you?" Amy came

outside to do something for CI and wasn't impressed with how cold

it was. Alex grabbed Amy from around the waist and he said "No,

I've got Amy" Amy says "You wish" and walks to the CI car and

drives away. Jonesy said Awwww, poor Alex. Evan Amy doesn't like

him." Alex said, "She likes me, she just doesn't want to be

seen with me" Susie said "Maybe she doesn't want to be seen

with you at all!" Jonesy said "Even Suse agree's with me. You must

be desperate." Susie said "Anyway, what are you to doing out here

in the cold?" Alex said "We could ask you the same question."

Jonesy said "We're trying to get snow inside." Susie said "Have any

of you got any ideas?" Both Alex and Jonesy shook their heads.

Susie said "Why don't you Alex go inside to the Boss's office and

create a diversion, while me and hottie over here get handfulls of

snow and take it in side to the freezer." Alex said to Jonesy "Why does

a girl need to organise us all the time?" Jonesy added "A very cute one at

that" Alex said "Are you talking about me or Susie?" Jonesy said before

whaking him over his head "Susie you idiot!" Alex said "Oww that hurt"

And Susie and Jonesy cracked up laughng. The Boss came outside and

said "What are you idiots doing out here in the freezing bloody cold?

Are you trying to get hyperthermia or something? In case you haven't

realised you all have a job to be doing inside not outside." With that

the Boss stopped to take a breath or two. Alex said sarcastically " Yeah

we're trying to get out of doing work. What do you reckon?" The Boss said

"You won't have a job Kirby unless you go inside and clean the cages. All 3

of you now." They all replied at the same time "Yes Boss." They went inside

trying to hide their laughter. As soon as the Boss walked into his office and

shut the door. Alex, Jonesy and Susie burst out laughing and Kelly and Joss

just stare at them like they are nuts or something.

Ok. This is the first fic I have ever put up here so please leave some reviews for it.

I've written 4 parts for it but I won't be putting it up unless there are reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay peeps! Here is the second part.**

**Part 2**

**Jonesy says staring at Joss and Kelly "What?" Joss replied "Oh nothing. You**

**Might just want to turn around. That's all..." All 3 of them turned around to**

**See the boss looking at them with his arms crossed on his chest. Alex was**

**The first to speak. He said "Ahhhh hey boss. How's it going?" Tom replied**

**"In here now you lot!" Amy came though the station doors. All of a sudden,**

**She heard Tom's rather loud voice saying, "I don't appreciate my members**

**Waltzing around the station and laughing at everything I say..." Amy**

**Said to Joss and Kelly over the top of Tom's loud voice "Does anyone have**

**The blood pressure tablets handy?" Joss said yelling "What? I can't hear you?"**

**Amy said it again but a bit louder this time "Does anyone have the blood **

**Pressure..." She stopped because she could no longer hear Toms voice.**

**Susie, Jonesy and Alex came out of their boss's office with rather glum**

**Looks of their faces. Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was time for**

**Himself and Jonesy to go and have their breaks. Alex said to Jonesy**

**"It's time for our breaks so wanna go outside and have a snowball fight?"**

**Jonesy said "our minds think alike" So both of them went outside the station.**

**Susie went to the window to watch what happens. Jonesy bent down to pick**

**Up some snow and roll it into a ball to throw at Alex. All of a sudden, Jonesy's**

**Face was covered with snow! He wipes off the snow from his face laughing and**

**Smiling at Alex like he is about to do something evil. He threw his ball of snow**

**At Alex and it hits him on the top of his head. Jonesy didn't realize that there**

**Was very slippery ice covering the station's driveway and he was walking**

**Backwards towards it! All of a sudden, he takes a few steps back and**

**Alex says "Jonesy! Look out!" But it was to late. Jonesy already stepped**

**Back and slipped. Susie saw what had happened and rushed outside.**

**Jonesy was lying down on the icy concrete in pain.**

**Well there is the second part! I think it is a bit shorter than the other part though**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok dudes! Here is part 3! I did it all last night at like nearly 11 o'clock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blue Heelers characters you all no of.**

**Part 3**

**Susie was almost crying when she said "Oh Jonesy please wake up. I'll do anything."**

**Alex said "Even kill the boss for me?" She replied Alex this is not funny. You can kill **

**the boss yourself." Just then, Susie and lex could hear all this mumbo jumbo coming**

**from Jonesy's mouth. Susie said "Jonesy honey please wake up it's Susie!" He opens **

**up his eyes and places his hands on Susie's face. He says "Oh shit my head hurts. What**

**happened?" He sits up looking very pale and is bleeding from the back of his head and**

**on the palms of his hands. Alex says putting his hands on is shoulder "Mate, I think that**

**we have to get you to a hospital" Jonesy says "Ta mate but I don't need to go. I'm fine."**

**Susie says helping him stand up "Oh yes you do Evan Jones. If you can't already see the**

**back of your shirt is stained red as well as the concrete." Jonesy says yelling loudly**

**"Look Suse, I said I was fine now please leave me alone!" And he stormed off towards**

**the park way. Susie is left standing there with a mortified look on her face like she is**

**about to cry. Alex walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. She says crying **

**"Alex what did I do to deserve that? Me and Jonesy have always been really close**

**friends" Alex replied "Don't worry about it so much Suse. I'll go abd find him and**

**give him the talk." Susie says "Ok but don't hurt him" Alex says "What makes you think**

**i'll hurt him?" Susie says "Remember the last time this happened?" Alex ays "Maybe a bit**

**too well. Lets swear on our lives we will not talk about last time ever again?" Susie replied**

**"Ok but you can't either." Alex says "Ok ok, Now i better be off to go find Jonesy" She says**

**back "Ok give me a call or SMS saying you have found him. If you haven't don't do anything"**

**Alex says "Ok now you go inside and do your work like a good little girl ok goodbye" He kisses**

**her on the head and he walks away.**

**Ok so there you go dudes!there is part 3 up!i'm working on part 4 now sorry it's a bit short **

**Emilyxx**


End file.
